robocraft_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Flamma Scrutatus
Flamma scrutatus are carnivores in the same biological family as Victa primus. Its habitat consists of humid jungle areas of the planet, Cerberus. Despite being carnivores they are not often found in packs, but rather alone or in pairs. Appearance ''' Flamma scrutatus have dark drey skin, dotted with green patches. They have a thin, slender body with a small tail following it. Along the body six limbs that split in half to create two digits, are evenly distributed. Its head is the most defining feature that tells it apart from other florignids, which has a crested beak with its two eyes above it, instead of beside. '''Anatomy 'Head' Scrutatus have leaf shaped organs covering a part of their neck, which detect heat from a great distance. These organs are incapable of moving, and the surface that feels temperatures is facing inwards, under the organ. The face visibly consists of a large beak and two nocturnally large eyes. The top and bottom of the beak is covered in a protrusion of cartilage, called the top and bottom crests. Males have larger crests while females often have smaller ones. The eyes on scrutati are raised above its beak, allowing it to easier gain vision of its surroundings. 'Torso' The torsos shape is rather worm like and has a short, thin tail on the end. The tail is used for balance purposes while climbing. Due to the thin, long shape, scrutati can run through thick jungle environments incredibly quickly, and navigate the ground faster than most prey. 'Limbs' Strangely the limbs of these creatures are exchangeable as arms or legs constantly. The uses of a scrutatus' six limbs consist of quickly running, jumping, climbing and occasionally a means of grasping. The end of the limbs seperate into two parts, which can bend and contract on their own. These are used to balance on slippery surfaces and hold on to branches or objects. 'Blood' The blood of Flamma scrutati is blue in colour and can contain and transport much more oxygen than human blood. This form of blood is called hemocyanin. 'Flexibility' Scrutati are extremely flexible due to having no bones in their body. This allows them to quickly navigate jungle environments with ease, making hunting and travel much easier. Culture ' 'Symbolism In Primethian culture the scrutatus can be a symbol of partnership, balance and perfect nature. They are often symbolized in pairs as a sign of their great and unbreakable companionship. 'Taming' Many species of Flamma have been known to be tamed, but are often used for more practically uses than as pets. Due to a scrutatus' nature they are normally introduced to the opposite sex at prime age, as they can become unproductive in activity otherwise. Their most common use as tamed animals has been in security and military forces by victas, although it is not a common practice. Recently a hand full of human companies had contemplated the military use of these animals also. What sparks interest in most individuals is that they have almost perfect build to be ridden, in a similar fashion to a horse. Trivia * The Flamma scrutatus spends most of its time on the ground, despite its perfectly capable climbing ability. * They normally travel and hunt alone, but once a male encounters a female they will often become mates and travel together for the rest of their lives. This is what inspires their symbolism seen in Primethian culture. Important Notes * This content is available for use by anyone participating in the RP. Category:Species Category:Nonsentient Species